


Flirting Works

by Adaridaba



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, M/M, attempt at flirting, post nysm 2, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaridaba/pseuds/Adaridaba
Summary: Jack decided that today would be the day that he would try and take his flirting to a new, blatantly obvious level to actually get a reaction from Daniel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this post on tumblr and really wanted to write it with these two so I went for it. This is completely un-beta'd, so any mistakes are mine. Criticism is welcomed! Hope you enjoy!

Lula was currently sprawled out on the couch of the living room, humming lightly to herself as she flipped through an old magazine. Merritt hums along with her tune while sitting on the opposite couch simultaneously flipping through TV channels. Daniel sits at the kitchen counter intently reading a book and occasionally glancing back at the others in the living room. This is the first break the horseman have had in awhile, and everyone was living it up to the fullest by relaxing.

Well everyone except for Jack Wilder.

Jack is a nervous ball of energy. He has decided that today would be the day that he would try and take his flirting to a new, blatantly obvious level to actually get a reaction from Daniel. Jack was use to flirting with everyone and having them flirt back. Daniel is the exception of course. He never even reacts when Jack tries to flirt with him and it aggravates Jack to no end. So Jack makes a plan.

He had gone over what he was going to say multiple times in his head and he was positive that it would not fail. It was a genius plan. He even ran it by Lula and Merritt, who both agreed that Daniel would either have to flirt back, or at least react in some way.

Jack was going to put his plan in action today he decides as he slowly makes his way into the living room. He waits for a moment giving himself time to go over the line at least once more in his head. He was on the fifth time repeating it when the others in the living room take notice.

“Morning Jack!” Lula calls out with a knowing smile.

Merritt glances at the kid and takes in his body language. He notices the determined look on the Jack’s face, his shifting from one foot to the other, and how his hands moved as if he were holding invisible cards. A grin spreads itself across the older man's face before he gives him a thumbs up. “Good luck kid.” And with that he gives Jack a small push towards the kitchen where Daniel read.

Jacks palms start to sweat as he makes his way to the opposite side of the counter where Daniel sat. His heart was going crazy, but he tried not to make it so noticeable by drumming his fingers on the counter top. He could do this. He was the smoothest one on the team. Come on Jack, just act like it's anyone you’re trying to seduce, not the biggest crush you’ve ever had in your entire life.

He lets out a small cough to get the older mans attention.

Daniel glances up for a moment with a small quirk at the corner of his lips “Hi Jack.” He greeted before going back to his book.

Jack slowly leans over and pulls Daniels book down and makes eye contact. He takes a silent deep breath before enacting his plan. Now or never Jack.

He puts on the most seductive smile he can muster while making eye contact with Daniel. He then makes a point to glance down at the others mouth before licking his own lower lip and finishing off the action with cocky smirk, “So, how’s the prettiest person in the world doing?”

A loud overly dramatic gasp is heard from the living room. It's from Lula of course. The TV and humming had apparently been put to a pause when Jack had entered the kitchen. Everything was silent.

Daniel stared at Jack for a moment an eyebrow raised before a smirk appeared on his own features. He picked his book back up and turned a page nonchalantly, “I don’t know, how are you?”

A louder gasp sounds from the living room.

Jack freezes. Crap, crap, crap, Daniel wasn’t suppose to respond like that, or even at all. He was suppose to get all flustered and surprised and dammit. That was the inside of Jack's head right now. He just couldn’t think.

His face starts to turn a light shade of pink, and he can distinctly hear giggling coming from the living room. Daniel looks back up at him, eyebrow raised. He’s expecting an answer. You can still pull this off, come on think of something!

“I-I’m fine!” his voice cracks and he wants to die. Maybe he could ask Merritt to hypnotize him to make him forget this train wreck. 

His face felt like it was on fire and it was most definitely red now. The giggles from the living room turned into full on laughter. Jack just wants to hide from the world. He makes his way to leave but pauses when Daniel moves placing his book down. A soft smile has replaced his smirk “Good to know.” He says simply then leans across the table planting a small kiss on the tip of Jack's nose. 

Jack lets out a small laugh. He know it's super cheesy, but he feels like his heart is about to explode out of his chest with the happiness that is coursing through him.

It worked! Not really how he planned it to go down but oh well. He’s gonna have to come up with more plans like this for the future.


End file.
